


Empty Gold

by acrylicsalt



Series: Room 93 [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ares getting Than off only, Ares has big heart eyes for Than, Consensual Sex, Foreplay, Frot, Frottage, M/M, Mentioned Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Minor pining for Zag, POV Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicsalt/pseuds/acrylicsalt
Summary: When Thanatos took his first step on the surface, Ares was there waiting for him. This time, Thanatos removed his gold gorget and placed his hand in Ares’s, a delighted thrill went up his spine at the cruel smile.---Bonus chapter to my previous work, Deep End and Trouble.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Series: Room 93 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Empty Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some smut, y'all. That's it.

Thanatos’s heart was pounding painfully. Zagreus was trying to escape. He was trying to leave and he hadn’t even told Thanatos.

When Thanatos took his first step on the surface, Ares was there. Waiting for him and, this time, when Thanatos removed his gold gorget and placed his hand in Ares’s, a delighted thrill went up his spine at the cruel smile.

Another distraction was needed for the third and final time.

Thanatos closed his eyes, heard the space around him change, and when he opened his eyes he was in that strange room once more.

The first time he had awoken here, he was handcuffed to the wall. The handcuffs were still there, attached to the wall by their chain. The singular chair in front of those chains was left where it was forgotten.

The second time he came here they had fucked on the settee. It was still in the room as well.

A warm finger traced along Thanatos’s exposed collarbone, drawing his attention back to the god of war.

“How shall we play the game this time?” Ares asked, voice deep and low. Thanatos stared defiantly up into those deadly crimson eyes. The defiance and aggression was in stark contrast to what Thanatos replied with.

“If you’ve ever cared about me, show me.”

There was only a moment of hesitation from Ares. A moment where those words settled around them and the mood in this strange room shifted. A small, soft smile graced the lips of Ares. It was so small Thanatos would have missed it if he hadn’t been as close as he was.

“As you wish,” Ares said, leaning down. Their lips brushed and Thanatos couldn’t remember a time when they hadn’t been bruised after their harsh kisses. He hesitated. Did he really want the god of war to be kind? What if it meant something more? War was often broken up by kindness. Mortals found it in their hearts to ceasefire on their silly mortal holidays or treaties were formed or any number of reasons mortals do what they do. Could this be akin to a ceasefire?

Unsure by his own request, Thanatos hesitantly kissed Ares back. This was almost too much for Thanatos. He felt the itch to run. Calloused fingers brushed lightly against his throat. It felt unnatural to not wear his armor, even worse to have someone  _ touch  _ him in such a sensitive area.

“What did he do this time?” Ares’s breath was hot against his lips. He began to trail soft kisses from the corner of his mouth down to his jaw. Thanatos didn’t need to ask who he spoke of. It was always the cause of his bad decisions to bed Ares. 

“He’s… trying to leave,” Thanatos could hardly breathe. The gentleness of it all was overwhelming. “He didn’t even…  _ tell me _ .” A kiss was placed on his neck, right behind his ear, and Thanatos thought he would implode. His skin crawled, but he couldn’t tell if it was from pleasure or discomfort. 

Ares brought up a hand to cup the other side of his neck, stroking his thumb softly against his trachea. Small kisses were traced down his neck. This was all a mistake. His mind was still racing and none of this was making him forget about Zagreus. The itch to run spread along his glamoured wings. He could just disappear; he had no obligation to stay. All he had to do was-

“ _ Oh _ ,” A soft gasp escaped his lips when Ares bit down on his neck. It was like an electric shock.

“Stop thinking so much,” Ares growled. Thanatos was about to reply with something snappy when Ares reached down to palm him between the legs. He was only half hard, the confusing feelings sending him reeling. “I want you entirely focused on me.”

The hand on his throat tightened just ever so slightly. He felt heat pool in his gut. Ares was at his collarbone, nipping it and kissing the hurts left in his wake. It took a moment for Thanatos to realize Ares was walking them towards the chair. His feet followed blindly but in seconds Ares pulled back from Thanatos and sat in the chair. Thanatos was left in a daze, standing, feeling naked while fully clothed.

Ares waved his hand and, in a flash of red, his armor and clothing were gone. He was left in his tights, a fairly noticeable bulge on full display. Thanatos didn’t waste his magic on such a silly trick. He took his clothes off slowly. Gauntlets fell off with a  _ thunk  _ and left on the floor. He stepped out of his chiton, dropped his belt, and was similarly as clothed as Ares. Tights only. Crimson eyes roamed the expanse of Thanatos’s chest, the muscles that dragged the eye further downward. Ares held out a hand, which Thanatos took. He was tugged forward, nearly toppling into Ares’s lap. Thanatos straddled the god of war, reminding him instantly of their sette escapades.

Ares lifted a hand to the back of Thanatos’s head to pull him down into a kiss. It was deep and promised of passion. Thanatos responded with his own kiss that promised to give nothing but to take all. As was their relationship. Ares gave and Thanatos took.

Thanatos could feel Ares through his tights and ground down. Ares groaned into the kiss. The sound was like a call to Thanatos. He felt something in him crumble. His cold hands tentatively touched Ares’s chest. As they explored the warm skin, they left goosebumps in their trail.

“You make me weak,” Ares murmured as he broke the kiss. He pulled Thanatos’s hips closer, grinding up. Thanatos didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to feel. Hot kisses were being peppered in any place Ares could reach. Thanatos reached between them to rub the hardness there. He couldn’t stop the whining moan when he felt Ares. The god was rock hard, straining against his tights. Gold eyes met red ones and with a snap from Ares, his tights were gone. Thanatos looked down and took a deep breath. It was still as glorious as the first time he had seen it.

Tentatively, Thanatos wrapped a hand around his shaft. His fingers barely touched around the girth. Ares arched into the touch and Thanatos realized he had never gone out of his way to touch Ares in such a way. The god must have been starved for some sort of freely given attention.

Thanatos squeezed gently and dragged his hand up the long inches. The hard cock was velvet soft. When Thanatos, after what felt like an eternity, made it to the head, he swiped a finger over the tip.

“Such a tease,” Ares said through clenched teeth. His fingers dug into Thanatos’s hip bones. White hair fell into his eyes as he felt a gold flush spread over his cheeks.

“Take mine off too,” Thanatos said finally. His words were a non sequitur. They barely made sense to him, but Ares understood, thank the gods. Thanatos didn’t think he could explain himself any better. A flash of red and his tights were gone and they were both naked.

Was his heart going to burst out of his chest? It certainly felt that way. When Ares’s hands cupped the back of his ass, fingers roaming, Thanatos knew, in this moment, he would do anything for this god.

Thanatos was just as hard as Ares. He scooted a little closer, their cocks touching, and wrapped his hand around both of them.

Ares groaned. Thanatos felt a twang in his heart and a fire in his belly.

He pumped his hand around them both. Ares closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Thanatos’s chest, fingers digging into his ass cheeks.

“Harder,” Ares breathed. Thanatos obliged. He had never felt anything like this. They looked absolutely debauched like this. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into his hand, throwing his own rhythm off. It didn’t seem to bother Ares in the slightest. Actually, it seemed to encourage Ares to throw Thanatos off his game more. A finger found its way to Thanatos’s entrance. He sucked in a sharp breath.

“I’m going to drive you wild,” Ares said. He kissed between Thanatos’s pecs, pulling back to look up into gold eyes. The second their eyes met, that wandering finger pushed in. Thanatos arched, causing the motion of his hand to falter again. Ares leaned back in his chair, replacing Thanatos’s hand with his own, and pushing his finger in deeper. Under hooded eyes, Ares watched.

Thanatos found the only thing he could do was to place his hands on Ares’s shoulders and hold tight. Ares pumped them expertly, his finger curling almost the instant it was all the way in. It brushed against his bundle of nerves and Thanatos moaned.

“Ah,” Ares sighed. “If only I could hear you moan for the rest of my immortal life.” Another curl of the fingers, another hard stroke. Thanatos could feel that fire building.

“Ares,” Thanatos meant to say his name as a command, but it came out as a pleading, needy thing.

“Tell me what you want,” Ares whispered, stroking them lazily.

“I want to come,” Thanatos whined. A real, pure smile was his reward from Ares. The lazy pumping became steady again, their precum slicking their cocks just enough that the friction was only underlined with pain. Thanatos had a sensation of fullness when Ares added another finger behind him and pumped there too.

“You look so gorgeous writhing on my lap,” Ares said, giving Thanatos a once over before leaning in and biting his neck, hard.

Thanatos saw stars. He came suddenly and violently. His seed flew between the two of them, getting both messy and coating their cocks. He knew he made pathetic noises, but wasn’t aware enough to know what he said, only that the smile on Ares’s face was borderline humiliating. Once spent, he came back to himself, panting heavily.

Ares removed his hand from them, Thanatos going soft while Ares was still as hard as steel. Ares curled his fingers once, causing Thanatos to jerk forward, before he removed those fingers as well. They were a mess and the satisfied look on Ares’s face made Thanatos want to go curl up in a corner.

“Do you…?” Thanatos made an awkward gesture to Ares’s hard cock.

“No,” Ares said. “This was all for you.” There was a pause between the two gods. Thanatos had no words. The urge to leave was creeping up his bones again. He climbed off Ares’s lap to go searching for his tights.

“Let me,” Ares said, and in an annoying use of power that grated Thanatos, they both were fully clothed. Thanatos was doing his best to ignore the huge bulge still in Ares’s tights. “I’m going to enjoy thinking about your moans later.” Ares winked and was gone.

Thanatos stood in that weird white room by himself. Once alone, his thoughts drifted back to the Prince. He would confront Zagreus. Yes, that’s what he would do. Thanatos stretched his invisible wings, felt a pull in Elysium where the carnage was like an arrow pointing towards the Prince, and disappeared into the Underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some choking but this thing wrote itself.


End file.
